


Giant Feast

by Liana_DS



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Family
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun baru saja menutup telepon dari seorang teman lama tepat ketika Kyungsoo berkata bahwa persediaan makanan sudah habis. (No bash, please.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giant Feast

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya, tidak berkaitan dengan kehidupan nyata masing-masing tokoh. Saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

“ _Hyeong_ , bahan makanan habis. Bisakah kau pergi belanja?” tanya Kyungsoo pada Joonmyun sang kepala keluarga. Pemuda bermata lebar itu muncul dari dapur dengan membawa kotak penyimpanan daging yang sudah kosong. Joonmyun, yang baru saja selesai menelepon, mengangguk cepat. Ia tersenyum lebar. “Kebetulan! Aku akan menemui seseorang yang baru pulang dari luar kota; dia akan memberi kita banyak oleh-oleh! Kita tak usah beli bahan lagi!”

“Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu. Cepat pulang supaya aku bisa memasak.”

Joonmyun heran kenapa Kyungsoo selalu berwajah datar, padahal Joonmyun sudah menunjukkan keceriaan yang harusnya memicu keceriaan lain.

“Iya, iya. Tunggu sebentar.”

Joonmyun berlalu ke kamarnya, lalu keluar lagi dengan membawa sebuah kopor. Alis Kyungsoo terangkat, bertanya ‘untuk apa kopor itu?’.

“Ya untuk membawa oleh-oleh, lah. Orang itu akan membawa banyak sekali bahan makanan untuk kita, tidak cukup ditampung di tas kertas biasa!”

“Makanan?” Sehun menuruni tangga dengan kuapan lebar dan usapan di perut, “ _Hyeong_ , kau masak apa? Lapaaar....”

Dasar _magnae,_ selalu saja mengeluh lapar jika bangun dari tidur siang.

“Sebentar, Hun. Stok bahan kita habis, jadi Joonmyun- _hyeong_ mau keluar cari makanan,” jawab Kyungsoo, lalu menghalau kepala keluarganya pergi, “Sampai jumpa, _Hyeong_. Kau tak boleh bohong soal makanan banyak. Tiga _magnae_ kita butuh suplai untuk masa pertumbuhan.”

* * *

 

Sekitar satu setengah jam kemudian, Joonmyun kembali ke rumah.

“Gawaaat! Joonmyun- _hyeong_ , kau ke mana saja?” Baekhyun si cerewet berbibir tipis menyambut Joonmyun hampir seketika, “ _Magnae_ kita mati!”

“Jangan bodoh, Baek. Mereka cuma menggelosor di lantai karena kelaparan,” Joonmyun menyeret kopornya yang berat dengan susah-payah, “Zi Tao, Jongin, Sehun, aku bawa makanan beku, jadi ayo bangun. Panggil Kyungsoo dan Yi Xing; suruh mereka bersiap di dapur karena aku tak tahu cara mengolah bahan ini.”

Tiga tubuh yang terkapar lesu di atas ubin ruang tamu bangkit saat mendengar kata ‘makanan’. Mereka adalah tiga _magnae_ ‘dalam masa pertumbuhan’ seperti yang dibilang Kyungsoo, kelihatan dari tinggi mereka yang terus meningkat walaupun sudah melebihi 180 cm. “Asyik!!! Kyungsoo- _hyeong,_ Yi Xing- _hyeong_ , Joonmyun- _hyeong_ bawa makanan!!! Ayo, cepat masak!!!” Jongin berlari ke ruang televisi di mana dua koki andalan keluarga berada. Dua _magnae_ lain sigap membantu Joonmyun (hanya dalam soal makanan, mereka selalu siap menolong sang kepala keluarga). “Kau bawa apa, _Hyeong_? Whoa, be-beratnya...” Zi Tao begitu _excited_ hingga kesusahan bicara dalam bahasa Korea yang benar (sekedar informasi, Zi Tao adalah satu dari anggota keluarga ini yang diimpor dari Cina).

“Lihat saja nanti kalau Kyungsoo dan Yi Xing sudah selesai masak,” Joonmyun tersenyum, sama senangnya dengan Zi Tao, “Kau juga boleh membantu memasukkan bahan tambahan yang kau suka, kalau mau.”

“Aku akan masukkan ketimun di bagiannya Baekhyun- _hyeong_ nanti.” Sehun mengutarakan rencana jahilnya sambil tertawa. Baekhyun, yang tidak suka ketimun, ingin menggeplak Sehun, tetapi agak kesusahan karena si _magnae_ lebih tinggi darinya.

“Hebat, Myun. Apa saja yang kau beli sampai kau butuh kopor besar untuk menampungnya?” Minseok, kakak tertua di keluarga ini, mengerjap-ngerjap heran melihat Joonmyun, Zi Tao, dan Sehun membawa kopor coklat kotak-kotak itu bertiga.

“Tidak. Ini pemberian, tetapi tak ada wadah cukup besar, jadi aku bersiap-siap membawa kopor ini. Ternyata terisi penuh!”

Lesung pipit si koki Cina muncul. “Itu cukup untuk berapa hari?”

“Mungkin seminggu, bisa juga lebih, kalau kalian tidak beringas dan menghabiskannya dalam satu hari.” Joonmyun melirik Zi Tao yang nafsu makannya paling besar. Malu, si bocah _tan_ segera menunjuk kakak mungilnya. “Baekhyun _-hyeong_ juga makan banyak!”  

“Kau yang paling banyak makan, Hijau!”

“Aku tidak hijau!”

“Berhenti saling mengejek,” lerai Lu Han, kembaran Minseok yang beda orang tua, “Bantu saja Yi Xing di dapur atau bangunkan Chanyeol dan Jongdae—mereka tidur terus seharian ini.”

“Chanyeol- _hyeong_ semalam begadang karena melawanku, tetapi waktu aku pergi tidur, dia masih bangun untuk menulis lagu. Dia pasti mengantuk sekarang.” celetuk Jongin saat menurunkan beberapa pasang piring dan gelas, lalu memindahkannya ke meja makan. Minseok menggeleng-geleng heran. “Kalian berdua hobi sekali main _game_. Itu ‘kan tidak menyehatkan. Enakan main sepak bola di luar.” Minseok melakukan tos dengan Lu Han setelahnya; keduanya memang _sport-aholic,_ olahraga apa saja mereka mainkan.

“ _Hyeong_ , itu daging atau apa?” tanya Kyungsoo tanpa berpaling dari sederetan pisau di hadapannya. Memotong daging, sayur, ikan, atau buah butuh pisau yang berbeda, ‘kan?

“Daging merah. Kelihatannya agak susah dipotong. Pakai saja pisau yang besar,” Joonmyun sedikit mengerang ketika berusaha membuka resleting kopornya, “Ish, apa yang tersangkut ini... oh, kain.”

“Sini, biar aku betulkan.” Lu Han berjongkok dan menggeser resleting itu beberapa kali supaya kain yang menyangkut di resleting itu terlepas. Setelah berhasil, Lu Han membuka kopor itu sepenuhnya. Mata rusanya berbinar senang.

“Wow!!! Kita benar-benar akan makan besar!”

* * *

 

Jongdae dan Chanyeol terseok-seok keluar dari kamar. Zi Tao dan Baekhyun berisik sekali, padahal Jongdae ingin melanjutkan tidurnya setelah semalam membetulkan _rice cooker_. Chanyeol pun begitu. Main _game_ di tengah malam harusnya dilanjutkan dengan tidur sampai jam tiga sore hari berikutnya, tetapi pasangan _beef_  cerewet itu memotong waktu tidurnya hingga jam 12 saja. Huh.

Namun, ketika dua orang itu keluar, bau harum merasuk lubang hidung mereka, membuat mereka tidak jadi menggerutu.

“Paha itu kesukaanku! Berikan padaku, Hun!”

 _Ah, Jongin. Pasti ribut soal ayam lagi sama Sehun_ , keluh Chanyeol dalam hati. Jongdae rupanya sepikiran dengan Chanyeol dan langsung berteriak parau, khas orang bangun tidur. “Jongin, Sehun, berbagilah yang benar! Zi Tao saja tenang makannya!”

Zi Tao tersenyum polos, senang dipuji kakaknya, sedangkan Jongin dan Sehun merengut. Mereka memandang Zi Tao si mata panda dengan iri. Ini malah memancing _aegyo_ Zi Tao pada Joonmyun yang duduk dekat dengannya. “Jongin dan Sehun marah. Tolong aku, _Hyeong_!”

Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya, malas kalau Zi Tao mengeluarkan _aegyo_ nyayang tidak ditunjang dengan wajah imut. _Aku lebih pantas ber_ aegyo, mungkin begitu pikir Chanyeol. Jongdae tersenyum saja, paham kalau takdir Zi Tao adalah menjadi panda kecil keluarga ini.

Jongdae dan Chanyeol duduk di meja makan.

Lalu kaget.

Dan tertawa senang.

“Ini lauknya? Astaga, kenapa tidak membangunkan kami dari tadi?!” kata Jongdae dan Chanyeol hampir bersamaan. Mereka buru-buru menyambar pisau dan garpu, lalu memotong bagian mereka masing-masing.

“Ini harta karun dari laut musim dingin. Kalau kami membangunkan kalian, bisa-bisa kalian menyikatnya habis,” Yi Xing terkekeh sebelum menyuapkan sepotong daging ke mulutnya, “Kalian ‘kan suka sekali makanan ini.”

“Jahat. Kami ‘kan senang berbagi!”

“Iya, iya, kalian suka berbagi,” Joonmyun menenangkan dua dari anggota _beagle line_ ini dengan senyum teduh layaknya seorang ayah, “Ayo, habiskan ini. Besok, Kyungsoo dan Yi Xing akan masak ini lagi, tetapi mungkin tidak dipanggang. Kalian mau apa? Tumis? Atau digoreng dengan nasi?”

Segera saja seisi meja makan itu heboh, melontarkan jawaban berbeda-beda. Ada yang minta ditumis. Ada yang ingin daging itu digoreng saja dengan lumuran bumbu pedas-manis. Ada yang minta daging itu disajikan dengan ketimun—yang menginginkannya jelas bukan Baekhyun.

Keramaian di meja makan mungkin dianggap tidak sopan bagi sebagian besar orang, tetapi bagi Joonmyun, ini merupakan simbol kehidupan keluarganya.

Senangnya makan berdua belas, apalagi kalau bahannya _fresh_ dari laut musim dingin.

Ya, satu kursi kosong di dekat Chanyeol tidak menghalangi kebahagiaan mereka saat makan bersama.

* * *

 

_“Kenapa hanya aku yang disuruh turun ke laut? Kenapa dia tidak? Dia ‘kan juga kepala keluarga ini?”_

_“Oh, aku juga kepala keluarga? Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku. Baiklah, sebagai pemimpin, aku... tidak akan turun.”_

_“...”_

_“Baik, baik, aku akan masuk ke air. Jangan menatapku begitu dingin, Myun.”_

* * *

Joonmyun pikir, bahan makanan harus benar-benar beku dulu seluruhnya supaya lezat ketika diolah. Dia melakukan hal benar dengan mencelupkan seluruh bagian bahan makanan yang ia dapatkan ke dalam air. Sensasi segarnya jadi lebih terasa.

* * *

_Dulu,_ dia _tidak masuk ke air cukup dalam, jadi tidak enak dimakan. Sekarang barulah jadi enak. Nah, selamat makan, semuanya_.

* * *

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> Ada yang tahu apa yang dimakan anak EXO? Hehe, maaf ini gaje. Please don’t bash. Aku pingin sesekali bikin FF dengan twist begini. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, apalagi yang mereview ^^


End file.
